Another love story
by Fang44
Summary: rated M for later chapters firsst shot at a lemmon and t a souleater fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**_I own nothing wish I did sadly life isn't always what we want._ soulXmaka chapter one "s-soul" Maka called out in her sleep soul was across the hall awake he couldn't sleep after the fight he and Maka had earlier she was so mad it was his fault about the whole blackstar and patty getting them thing he wanted to apologize but figured she was asleep he went to get a drink of water as he heard Maka scream "SOUL!" in her sleep scared by whatever that might be. "Maka wake up, Maka its ok. Maka, come on wake up" soul pleaded looking at his sleeping partner as her eyes opened soul looked at the scared Maka as she started sobbing. "Maka what's wrong?" soul asked as Maka had her head in his chest and held his shirt in her fists. " I...I don't want to go back there I can't i'm scared" Maka cried even harder, soul started rubbing circles in her back trying to sooth her. Her arm was broken from a fight soul had saved her in. He couldn't figure out what had caused this. "oi Maka it's ok tell me what happened" soul erged, " soul... it's this strange feeling that you're going to leave me that's what's got me upset I don't wanna go back to that dark lonely place in my head and if you leave that's what will happen" Maka sobbed soul pulled Maka onto his lap as he rocked her to sleep. _ Ok so here is the first chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing wish I did sadly life isn't always what we want._ soulXmaka chapter 2 Maka woke in the morning to the smell of French toast and bacon when she walked into the kitchen soul was cooking and not paying attention so Maka snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "morning soul-kun" Maka said keeping her arms where they were. "morning, how do you feel this morning Maka?" soul asked sounding concerned. "I feel good and you?" Maka asked. "Hmm...Ummm...good" soul said returning his attention to the food he was making. Maka realised her hug on his waist and decided to get ready for the day ahead she remembered that she was supposed to go out with the guys to this great club they had heard about she decided to dress up a bit she was wearing a fitted baby blue halter top and a matching skirt made of silk with a belt she had got as a gift from her mom in the mail and light violet flats she finished getting ready and went to have breakfast. "Oi Maka breakfast is ready" soul called when he finished plating both there breakfasts. As Maka walked in the room soul was going to ask her if she was ok after they talked the night before but he couldn't find his voice he sat there shocked. "Well? How do I look soul-kun?" Maka said with a big smile on her face. "You look… good" soul said finding his voice. " oi maka-chan soul-kun over here" Liz called. "maka-chan soul-kun ober here! ober here!" patty called as she laughed Maka had wondered why soul was so quiet on their walk but thought nothing of it but as he ran past her to get to the others not even waiting for here when he reached everyone else this had Maka confused was he mad at her or something she couldn't tell but she was going to find out. "Soul-kun why'd you run away like that oh heyy tsubaki, kid how are you?" Maka said catching her breath. "good " they both said together earning a blush from tsubaki *if you're wondering tsubaki and kid are dating don't like it then don't read it I like the pair* " hey what'd you do to soul he looked like you were going to hit him or something?" kid asked wondering why soul was all by himself at the dance. " nothing that I know of he's been acting weird today I should go talk to him" Maka said finding her partner and going over to him. "Oi soul-kun can I talk to you please?" Maka said taking souls hand in her own. "umm... sure what's up Maka?" soul asked never looking at her "what's going on with you?" Maka asked worry evident in her voice "nothing why?" soul stated still not looking at Maka "because you won't even look at me and you just ran away twice are you mad at me for something?" Maka had worry in her voice now and curiosity what could she have done to make soul mad at her? "Mad at you why would I be mad at you Maka?" soul asked finally turning around but not looking at Maka looking at the ground instead. " I don't know you're the one avoiding me" Maka said still worried " i'm not mad at you i'm just not good with words so I've been trying to think and you keep up asking me questions and it kind of distracts me" soul said hugging Maka, Maka returned the hug her dreams last night remembered in full clarity jumped to the front of her mind. - flash back - _"why why am I here" Maka asked afraid of the small black room with only a bed and herself. "your hear cuz he left you and he will never come back never" came a mysterious voice that Maka didn't recognize but the last word rang in her head 'never never never never never never never never' was the he that the strange voice refused to soul? "Soul where are you soul?" Maka called sure he would come if she called him. "he's never coming back he left he left you here all by yourself alone and defenceless" the mysterious voice told her she felt herself tremble. _ - end flashback - "oi, Maka are you ok? your shaking" soul asked holding Maka closer as she shook " what? oh soul!" Maka cried as she hugged him as close as she could. Soul just let her sob still confused but liked being close to Maka in truth he loved her but he would never tell anyone that. " Maka why are you crying" soul finally asked " because i'm scared I don't wanna go back to that room I can't go back there" Maka cried pulling herself closer to soul who just held her for a while. "we should head home Maka you look tired and scared" soul stated taking Makas hand. "ok let's go" Maka sniffled out. _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing wish I did_ SoulXmaka chapter 3 back at the house Maka was still a little shaky as soul made tea. "Oi Maka what's wrong? What room were you talking about?" soul asked remembering her mentioning a room a couple times when she was like this. "hmmm...oh...ummm...it's nothing don't worry soul I'll be fine" Maka was scared but soul was now turning 18 so he could choose to stay or go she couldn't understand why she was so scared of that choice as he sat on the couch handing her a cup of tea she set the cup down and cuddled up on to souls chest and rested her head there as soul wrapped his arm around her he liked sitting like this with Maka. 'Maybe she feels the same way about me as I do for her maybe I should tell her but if I do that and she doesn't feel the same way things could get awkward I better not tell her till i'm sure' "I know your lying Maka" soul said tightening his grip on her, her breathing hitched she knew it was obvious but she never thought he would call her on it. "I know I just... I don't wanna talk about it right now" Maka said putting her arm around soul and tightening her grip soul wasn't expecting this 'I have to tell her soon but I suck with words what if I mess up...damn I need to figure out what to say to her'. "Soul what's wrong?" Maka asked concern laced in her every word. "Nothing I was just thinking" _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing I really wish I did_ SoulXmaka chapter 4 " What were you thinking about soul-kun?" Maka asked quietly. "Nothing. Don't worry I need to talk to Tsubaki" Soul said walking over to the phone and dialing the number he knew almost by heart. "Moshi Moshi" 'Tsubaki answered good I don't need to explain this kinda thing to Black star' Soul thought. "Heyy tsubaki can I talk to you about something?" Soul asked suddenly aware that Maka might over hear the conversation. "Sure what's wrong Soul-kun?" Tsubaki asked "Umm I have to talk to you in person no Black star ok?" Soul asked hopeful. "Sure he will stay with Maka while we talk alright?" Tsubaki asked and Soul could hear the smile in Tsubaki's voice. " Gomen Tsubaki-Chan" Soul said smiling too. _ "Heyy Soul so what did you want to talk about?" Tsubaki asked as she sat on a swing at the park while Maka and Black star were still at home. " Well you see I really like Maka but I don't know how to tell her I get really nervous trying so what do I do? how do I tell her? I'm really not good with words Tsubaki-Chan" Soul said looking at his feet. " I see well that's easy you have to just come out with it you tell her and if she doesn't believe you just show her hug her close and kiss her just take it slow don't rush things you have to wait for the right time like maybe take her out for dinner and tell her on the walk home type thing" Tsubaki suggested. Soul thought of this, holding maka's small frame in his arms and kissing her, her soft warm lips against his lips. " Alright Gomen Tsubaki-Chan" soul said standing up as the two started walking home as they got to the apartment they heard a scream and then a crash and they ran for the apartment. " Maka Black star what happened?" Soul and Tsubaki asked in union " Baka Baka Baka that was a gift from my mom from when I was like 5 how could you break it" Maka said tears streaming down her face as she held a small angel statue that was made like a porcelain doll it had straight long black hair and a night gown styled violet dress on it had blue eyes and it was now snapped in to two pieces. " relax drama queen it will be fixed by my god like powers" Black star declared as he realized Maka was giving him a death glare. " ITS ONE OF A KIND AND YOU DONT HAVE GOD LIKE POWERS!" Maka screamed as Black star stood there dumb- founded he put the two pieces on the table and walked out of the apartment muttering about how he would prove Maka wrong. " Maka-chan" Tsubaki said hugging the now shaking girl as Soul stood there trying to think of a way to help then it hit him " hey Maka can I see that angel for a minute please?" Maka looked at Soul with tears still running down her face she knew he was good at fixing things so she gave it to him and he walked into his room he took out some super glue and put it on the broken part then held it there for a minute or two "there" he muttered to himself walking out of the room he walked over to the couch with Tsubaki and the still crying Maka. " Maka-chan" soul said putting his arm around her too to help comfort her she looked at him with a very sad expression. " what is it Soul-kun?" she asked as he lifted up the fixed angel Makas eyes widened. " S-S-Soul kun you fixed it" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held her there breathing in the scent of her hair and neck. " It was easy all it needed was a little super glue" he said with a smile. _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing I really wish I did all music and anime goes to rightful owners_ SoulXmaka chapter 5 Maka and Soul said goodnight to Tsubaki as they sat down to relax and watch TV. "Hey Soul?" Maka said fidgeting with the remote. " Hmm what's up?" soul asked watching his fave music video crazy for this girl by Evan and Jaron. " I was wondering do u want to dance with me?" Maka asked looking away ' why did I even ask that of course he won't he'll tell me its "uncool" to dance with your partner' she thought as a wave of sadness washed through her. " Sure this is a good song" soul said taking maka's hand and danced with her thinking about the lyrics and how he could relate to them. She rolls the window down And she Talks over the sound Of the cars that pass us by And I don't know why But she's changed my mind Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl She was the one to hold me The night The sky fell down And what was I thinking when The world didn't end Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt

Right now Face to face All my fears Pushed aside And right now I'm ready to spend the rest of my life With you

Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt. As the song ended Maka and soul both looked away blushing slightly. "Umm thanks for the dance" Maka said still looking away " no problem you're a good dancer soul said looking at Maka now. " Heyy umm can we talk about something?" Soul asked still holding an arm around maka's waist. " Umm sure what's up?" Maka said looking up. " Well I wanted to tell you this at just the right moment and I think this is the right moment Maka I…umm… I really… ummm…" soul stuttered trailing off leaving Maka confused. " Umm i'm not sure i'm following you on this one soul" Maka said as soul looked at her and hugged her close to him "Maka I really like you" soul said burying his face in the crook of maka's neck. " Soul?" Maka said shocked. "Hmmm?" soul said with his head in the same spot. " Soul is what you just said true…like for real?" Maka said tears forming in her eyes. Soul looked up at Maka and smiled " of course I mean it silly. You're really cute even if I make fun of your chest size" soul said tightening his grip on maka's waist Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest " Soul I really like you too" Maka cried as she felt souls lips on the top of her head Maka looked up and smiled as she leaned in to kiss Soul too. Soul closed the distance and kissed her softly but still passionately. _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing I really wish I did all music and anime goes to rightful owners_ SoulXmaka chapter 6 "Oi, Maka-chan you look happy this morning" Tsubaki said with a smile. "Really?" Maka said a little confused as soul walked in and took his normal seat " ohayo soul-kun" tsubaki said seeing as how both of her friends were smiling "morning tsubaki-Chan" soul said taking out his cell phone and texting to tsubaki _Gomen tsubaki I told her and she feels the same now let's just hope I don't screw this thing up_. He hit send and tsubaki laughed a light laugh that soul joined in on. " What's so funny soul?" Maka asked feeling left out. " Hmm oh it's nothing just something I got texted" soul said hugging Maka and Maka blushed at this action. "OIIIIII SOUL-KUN!" black star yelled as he walked into the room and then Maka tensed and pulled out a book to read. "Oi, black star what's up?" soul said sitting in his normal position leaning back. " not much how's she been about that stupid toy that broke?" black star asked instantly regretting it "MAKA-CHOP" a huge dictionary came crashing down on his unprotected head as Maka stalked off into the hall soul got up to follow her "heyy Maka are you ok?" soul asked reaching his new girlfriend and taking her hand. " i'm fine I just need to calm down" she said as she sniffled a little soul hugged her close as he rubbed her back to help calm her " don't let him get to you I mean it's black star you know he doesn't get it he's really dense" soul said kissing maka's forehead. " Thanks soul-kun" Maka said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for a minute soul held on to Maka never really wanting to let the moment end but sadly Maka had other ideas. "Come on class is about to start" Maka said taking souls hand in her own and walking back to class. " Heyy you two what's up?" Liz and kid greeted as patty worked on her giraffe drawings "ohyo" the new couple said in union making soul and Maka blush and look away from each other. " Heyy is something going on between the two of you?" Liz asked now very interested in the conversation. " What do you mean Liz?" Maka asked not looking at Liz. " I mean are you two dating or something?" Liz said pointing at the hands that were still intertwined " well umm " Maka trailed off as her phone went off. _'Just tell them were together and maybe they will leave us alone ok -love always soul'_ as she read she looked at him then took a deep breath "yeah were dating" soul finally said as Maka looked at him he put his arm around her. "I soo knew it you two are a couple of love birds" Liz teased. "tsk... shut up Liz" soul said taking Maka back to their respected seats Just as stein rolled into class like every other day and like every other day he fell off his chair.

_ I know its kinda slow bear with me though there is a lemon already written I have to edit all this from when I posted it on DA. Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing I really wish I did all music and anime goes to rightful owners_ SoulXmaka chapter 7 "oi Maka" soul said shaking his new girlfriend awake. " Hmmm?" she asked quietly "the lectures done time to go home" he said as she started to get up and fell forward. " heyy Maka are you feeling ok?" soul asked concern laced his voice and Maka didn't want him to worry " yeah i'm just tired I didn't sleep much last night, i'm fine just don't worry" she said as she collapsed into his chest soul picked her up bridal style and grabbed their bags and headed to his motorcycle. 'I hope she's ok well ill know more once she's home in bed resting' soul thought as maka's grip around his neck tightened and she gasped " soul what happened?" Maka asked surprised " you passed out we can talk when we get home just rest and relax ok hun" soul said in an assuring yell over his motorcycle. They got to the apartment to see kid and the twins standing there 'were they waiting for us?" soul and Maka both thought together. "oi soul maka's father wishes to speak with you" at that Maka tensed " sorry guys but maka's a bit tired at the moment so she is going to rest we can deal with the womanizer later" soul said pulling Maka close to him seeing her swaying as though she were going to pass out again. " ok I will inform him but he may be at the door step later man" kid said as he patted souls back "oi Liz patty lets go Maka needs her rest" kid said walking away " haii" the sisters yelled together. " Bye Maka hope you feel better tomorrow" Liz said as she walked away. Walking up the stairs were out cuz Maka could hardly stand let alone climb the stairs. As they finally got into the apartment soul led Maka to the couch where she fell asleep. Soul locked up the apartment and found a thermometer he put it under her toung and waited when he took it out he couldn't believe it she was really burning up a fever of 109.9 degrees! Soul went to make some soup for Maka and get her some water or tea whatever she preferred when she woke up and he got a cool compress for her head to help with her fever. As Maka slept soundly soul realized she would need to go lay in her room so he picked her up bridal style yet again and carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed he was really worried Maka never got really sick like this usually the worst would be a small cold _ I know its kinda slow bear with me though there is a lemon already written I have to edit all this from when I posted it on DA. Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!**_I still own nothing I really wish I did all music and anime goes to rightful owners_ SoulXmaka chapter 8 "oi Maka do you feel any better?" soul asked as he walked in and saw Maka sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. "Ohyo soul-kun how was school?" Maka asked moving her feet to let soul sit "school was boring as always. How do you feel? Any better?" he asked slightly impatient but still laced with concern " i'm feeling a bit better but I haven't eaten all day I don't want to throw up again" Maka shuddered at the thought "have you at least had some water or tea like I told you to this morning?" soul asked getting up to make some soup for Maka. "yeah I had some tea and a nap" Maka said standing then falling back on the couch soul rushed to her side to see what was wrong "it's nothing I just started to stretch and got a bit light headed is all soul-kun" Maka said with a small smile soul wisent fooled. " come on ill help you to your room so that you can get another nap alright hunny?" soul said scooping Maka up in his arms and walking over to her room and laid her in her bed and covered her up then he did something he rarely did he kissed her cheek then her forehead and held his lips to her forehead to take her temperature. "you still have a fever, stein said he was going to come over to give you a medical check-up which means your dad will probably be with him" soul said sitting beside Maka on the bed the making of the soup long since forgotten. Soul wrapped his arms protectively around Makas waist and pulled her against his chest stroking her hair and humming aimlessly to her as she fell asleep in his arms. "have a good nap sweetie" soul said kissing the top of her head as she sighed peacefully soul never wanted this to end but he had a feeling he would screw up he always did but maybe he wouldn't he never screwed around on tests (he screwed around in all classes though but he crammed and crammed hard for Maka mostly) so he never failed at those and he and Maka had known each other for quite a long time now. There first time meeting each other soul was just about 8 as was she and she had sandy blond hair and bright green eyes, she was the new girl in school and she was scared that no one would like her but soul said hi to her during recess and they were inseparable no matter what not when maka's mom left her and her dad he could remember that day clearly he hated to see her sad and this was not his favorite memory -flash back- "oi, Maka what's wrong did you fall over and scrape your knee again or did you get in a fight with someone this time" soul asked with his arm around a much younger version of maka's shoulders as he spoke " yeah i'm ok my mom and dad were yelling at each other and then mom said she would never come back never. I asked her where she was going and she said she would travel the world and wright to me when she had time" little Maka cried into my chest. -end flash back- " Soul?" a sleepy Maka asked Soul hadn't realized he had laid his head over her chest witch was now fully developed or very close to being that and he looked up to see Maka smiling at him "heyy hun how you feel?" soul asked putting his hand over maka`s forehead and Maka winced when he put a little pressure on her temple " you have a headache or just a little sore for some other reason soul asked looking at Maka. " oh yeah I have a bit of a headache but you were so peaceful while you were sleeping that I let you sleep hoping that if I went back to bed it would help it didn't" Maka sighed. " I'll go get you an Advil and some soup" soul said as he left she looked like she was feeling better and she sounded a lot better but soul had his doubts 'would she lie about this?...no Maka sent like that I believe her if she says it's just a headache' soul thought and he finished the soup putting on a tray planning on carrying it to her room but when he turned to see her sitting in the living room in the blanket he was surprised so he brought her her soup and hugged her " are you sure you're ok I mean no dizziness or tiredness or anything I mean are you..." soul trailed off as maka's lips gently brushed against souls and then it deepened and they kissed for a few more minutes. "I love you soul" Maka said looking away and soul sat there for a second shocked " I love you too Maka " soul said not hesitating he did love Maka but neither of them ever said it out loud not like that with so much conviction that no one could question the truth behind the words and soul was shocked that he was able to say it out loud. "MAKAAAAA!" spirit ran in the house calling for his little girl earning him a firm "MAKA-CHOP" from his daughter "what are you doing here papa?" Maka asked annoyance coloring her tone. " Papa wanted to see his little maka-chan" spirit said smiling to himself like an idiot " i'm not your little Maka so leave NOW!" Maka said walking out of her room with soul, she reached out and took souls hand. _ We're getting closer to our lemon! Sorry I know Souls being a little bit mushy but he's new to this and this is how I think he would act in this type of situation… Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER!**_I finally own something hehe I still don't own soul eater but I own Scarlette and lilac!_ SoulXmaka chapter 9 "Maka, papa is worried about you please let me in hunny" spirit begged his daughter "no papa never I won't let you in you will start yelling at soul and I don't want that so no" Maka said clearly mad at her father for being there she wanted to have some time alone with her new boyfriend but spirit just wouldn't understand he would yell at soul saying that he was trying to 'take advantage of his sweet Maka' so she sat there with soul, hugging him close to her and laying her head on his chest. "soul-kun" Maka said after her father had given up saying something about needing to see Blair. "yeah Maka what's up?" soul asked still stroking her hair lightly, "umm I wanted to try something but i'm not sure if it's ok or if you will get mad…" Maka trailed off as soul took both of her small hands in one of his rather large hands. " go ahead Maka ask me anything I won't get mad I love you too much to get mad at you" "ok and I love you too soul" Maka said as she moved so she was sitting on his lap. "now what was it you wanted to try Maka?" soul asked as Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his abdomen, she leaned down so that her lips brushed his in a kiss but she did not pull away she pulled him closer like he was her life preserver and in her mind he was he was the only one who could read her inside out and she could for him to. Maka hadn't realized soul had grabbed her back and flipped them till she hit the mattress, she gasped to which soul took advantage of by sticking his Tung in to her mouth exploring every crevasse of it and it shocked him when he felt her toung gliding with his, they finally pulled up for air as soul started kissing maka's neck. " soul-kun" Maka moaned a little to souls satisfaction he then moved the top of the dress she was wearing away from maka's shoulder and started kissing and nibbling there he then brushed some of her hair away from her neck continuing to kiss her just as they were getting really into this little make-out session someone knocked on the door, "pretend were not home" soul whispered making Maka shiver. " soul I know you're in there so just come out already come on mother and father wish to see you. "Wes?" soul said confused as he looked through the peep hole it was his broth who Maka had never even heard of and his parents that he had told Maka he wanted nothing to do with all soul could think was 'crap' this was not going to end well. Soul reluctantly opened the door to reveal his brother and a young girl about his and his brothers age maybe a little older. "soul may we come in?" the boy asked politely "depends how many are with you? " soul said in disgust, "oh it's just me my girlfriend and our little sister… is that ok mom and dad are at home or at least the place we will be staying for a while" the boy said as a cute little girl peeked around the boy and smiled at soul to which Maka got up to see what was taking so long. " oh i'm sorry soul we didn't know you were busy we'll come by later" the boy said looking at Maka. " soul who are these people?" Maka asked as she wrapped her arms around soul's waist. "this is my brother Wes and his girlfriend I don't know her yet so I can't introduce the two of you and this is my baby sister lilac Evans" soul said pointing to each as he went. "Wes Wes's girlfriend and lilac this is my girlfriend Maka" as soul gestured to Maka she began to blush. "it's nice to meet you" everyone said at the same time. _ ok so a bit of a start of a lemon here and yes souls brother is brought into my messed up plot line hehehe and the two girl's lilac and Scarlette are my own made up characters! Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER!**_I finally own something hehe I still don't own soul eater but I own Scarlette and lilac!_ SoulXmaka chapter 10 **Makas POV.** Sitting down the tea on the table I join soul on the couch, "so Wes your souls brother I didn't know he had any siblings" I said looking at Wes with interest. " well by blood we are but soul cut ties with the Evans family years ago, and now mother and father wish to speak with him on important matters that you needn't worry about" Wes said looking at his girlfriend who no one has introduced yet she has just sat there quietly as though she was a doll sitting there. "well tell mom and dad they are out. of. luck." soul said looking his brother dead in the eye. " and why not soul your girlfriend may join us besides what's a meeting with your family for old time's sakes?" Wes asked looking hurt. " umm lilac has a question..." the youngest Evan asked "what's that kid?" soul said almost as loving as if he were talking to me. " why is your girlfriend standing behind the couch like she's afraid?" I looked at myself and realized she was right I must have moved without realizing it, strange. " Maka are you ok?" soul asked coming over to me and taking my hand, " yeah I'm fine I didn't realize I had moved till lilac said something but now I have a question for Wes..." I said looking from soul to Wes " go ahead my dear ask away" Wes smiled brightly at me, " what is your girlfriends name? I mean not to be rude or anything but I wanted to know what name to address her with" I said looking away. " oh I almost forgot where are my manors... this is my girlfriend of almost 4 years Scarlette" he pointed to the girl who waved at us shyly and hid her face right afterword's. **souls POV.** Wes is here that can only mean one thing and I don't like it, I won't go back I severed almost all ties from there all but two Wes and lilac. I was hoping to get away with bringing lilac cause she didn't need to grow up as a snobby Evans kid, not the way Wes and I did we were the loners as kids I don't want that for her, but sadly my parents won't let it happen so I have to make it happen somehow I want what's best for my little sister. " lilac can I talk to you?" I asked as the others were talking and Maka was making tea. " sure soul what's up?" she looked so innocent... "listen lilac how would you like to stay with me and Maka?" I asked her she looked at Maka and shook her head, " nothing against her but Maka doesn't look like she wants me here, she looks really stressed and I don't know if she likes me I barley know her but I would like to live with you, you're not like Wes he's way to proper just like mom and dad plus I'm already a loner at school no one wants to be my friend" she said sadly. I hugged her if nothing I had to get her out of their grasps and get her living here with Maka and me...I hope Maka is ok with this I mean we just started dating a while ago like 3 weeks, and I think she is really stressed I'll talk to her and see what happens. 'I wish they would leave already' as if reading my mind " we should go everyone let these two get some sleep if they want it, but Soul we will be back" Wes said. I loved my siblings don't get me wrong I do, but he got on my nerves quite a bit. " bye lilac" Maka said while hugging lilac. After her random move to hiding behind the couch without realizing it, she decided to play with lilac. Lilac was totally thrilled at that. _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER!**_I finally own something hehe I still don't own soul eater but I own Scarlette and lilac!_ Soul eater chapter 11! "Maka can we talk?" soul asked taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her to the couch, "sure soul what`s up?" Maka asked feeling stressed she had never met souls family she had assumed they had died a long time ago the way he avoided talking about them and his little sister was so cute! Maka idly wondered If soul would be leaving her and she panicked and wrapped her arms around his well-toned torso and buried her face in his strong chest. Feeling Makas actions soul put his arms around her and started stroking her hair as he felt his shirt grow wet 'why is she crying?' soul put one hand under her chin and brought her face up to his the look on her face broke his heart she was scared and hurting 'but why?' Maka looked down away from soul thinking he was going to leave her she couldn't deal with that she pulled him closer to her. "Maka what's wrong babe?" soul asked kissing her forehead and hushing the small sob that escaped his girls throat. "You're going to go with them aren't you? You're going to go home with your brother and sister and you're going to forget all about us here about tsubaki and Black star and kid and the Thompson sisters and about me" Maka sobbed in pure fear she felt her heart breaking. "Maka" soul said calmly pulling her up to look at him he hated that she thought he would just leave her. "I'm not going anywhere without you" as he said this he leaned his face closer to hers and brushed his lips to hers gently once, twice, three times as he opened his eyes and looked at the still fragile girl he loved more than anything "Maka I know I haven't said this yet because i'm not good with words and chose to show you rather than using words but I Love You your my everything Maka" soul said blushing like mad. Maka looked at her love and wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. "do you mean it?" she asked brokenly as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer "yes I mean it" he kissed her. Her hands tangled in his hair as soul leaned back pulling Maka with him Maka moaned into the kiss as soul then proceeded to flip them over so he was on top of her kissing her more laying small kisses over her face and down her throat. _ Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER! _I finally own something hehe I still don't own soul eater but I own Scarlette and lilac! _ Soul eater chapter 12! **Souls P.O.V** I continued kissing Maka as she squirm beneath me trying to pull me closer I licked her plump bottom lip begging for entrance she complied by opening her mouth as our toung`s duled for dominance our hands roamed over our clothed bodies "_Soul_" Maka moaned. when my hand reached her thigh her eyes opened wide and she resembled a deer caught in headlights. "_Maka what's wrong babe?_" I asked worried I may have hurt her but she pulled me down on top of her as I quickly turn us so that I don't crush her. "_I'm sorry soul it's just it was way too hot I could barely stand the heat from that kiss_" she blushes and puts her head on my chest. "_Well let me help with that_" I say in a husky voice I didn't know I had. I pulled her shirt over her head and she covered her chest with shaking hands a tomato blush on her cheeks "_ne soul, what are you doing?_" she asks trying to cover herself as I kiss her exposed toned stomach she moans a little and I flip us over again so that I'm now on top of her. "_don`t hide from me Maka, your beautiful it`s ok it`s just you and me_" I whisper huskily into her ear nibbling on the lobe as she slowly moves her hands off her chest I kiss her again more passionately then before as my hands travel up under her skirt and to her now soaked panties as I start to rub her through the fabric she moans and I take one of her sensitive nipples in my mouth and savor the moans I hear coming from the blushing Maka and the feeling of her small hands in my hair pushing me closer to her pink nipple. Just as I switch nipples I hear a noise but think nothing of it I continue my assault on her bare chest as my fingers dip inside her moistened panties and start rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and I start going lower with my mouth kissing a trail down her toned stomach. "_**YO SOUL YOU HERE MAN IT`S ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR!**_" I hear as the bedroom door bursts open and Maka screams and hides behind me pulling the blanket up to cover her chest as we glare at black star who is now red as a tomato. "_BLACK STAR YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF OUR APARTMENT_" Maka shrieks and pulls out one of her books "_MAKA-CHOP!"_ she yells as she hits him over the head and pulls the covers up tighter tears in her beautiful emerald orbs I pull her into my chest and take off my sweater to put around her. "_you ok?_" I question already knowing the answer "_yeah I'm fine it`s just why the hell did he have to barge in on us like that?_" she cry`s just a little and I pull her to my chest again stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. _ Poor Maka Will she ever get her time with soul without some sort of interruption? Ok so here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER!**_I finally own something hehe I still don't own soul eater but I own Scarlette and lilac!_ SoulXmaka chapter 13 **Maka`s P.O.V** Soul continued kissing Me and I squirmed embarrassed beneath him, trying to pull him closer he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I complied without a second thought. Our toung`s duled for dominance our hands roamed over our clothed bodies "Soul" I moaned as his hand reached my thigh My eyes opened wide in fright and realization of what I was doing. "Maka what`s wrong babe?"Soul asked worriedly so I pulled Him down on top of me as he quickly turn us so that he wouldn't crush me. " I`m sorry soul it` s just it was way too hot I could barely stand the heat from that kiss" I lie blushing slightly and put my head on his firm well toned chest right at the top of his scar the scar that I still to this day believe was given to him because of me. "Well let me help with that" Soul says in a husky voice I didn't know he had. He pulled my shirt over my head and I covered my chest with shaking hands a blush more prominent than the last staining my face. "Ne soul, what are you doing?" I ask trying to cover myself as he kisses my exposed stomach I moan a little instantly embarrassed but he doesn't seem to notice and he flips us over again so that I'm now under him. "Don`t hide from me Maka, your beautiful, it`s ok it`s just you and me" He whisper huskily into my ear nibbling on the lobe as my hands slowly move off my tiny chest. He kisses me again more passionately then before as his strong calloused hands travel up under my skirt and to my now soaked panties as He start to rub Me through the wet fabric I moan and He takes one of my small sensitive nipples in his mouth lightly nipping. I'm now probably Bright red from head to toe and I feel like I'm on fire then my shaking hands are gripping his hair pushing him closer to my chest wanting and needing more. Just as he switches nipples I hear a noise but think nothing of it he continue his assault on my bare chest as his fingers dip inside my moistened panties and start rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and He start going lower with His mouth kissing a trail down my stomach. **"YO SOUL YOU HERE MAN IT`S ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"** I hear as the bedroom door bursts open and I scream and hide behind Soul embarrassed and pissed off, pulling the blanket up to cover my chest as we glare at black star who is now red as a tomato. "BLACK STAR YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF OUR APARTMENT"I shriek and pulls out one of my biggest books "MAKA-CHOP!" I yell as it hits him over the head. I pull the covers up tighter tears in my eyes threatening to spill over tears of embarrassment and tears of anger 'How dare he burst in how dare he just waltz in here?' my mind screams at me. Soul pulled me into his strong toned warm chest and takes off his favorite sweater to put around me. "you ok?" He questions knowingly "yeah im fine it`s just why the hell did he have to barge in on us like that?" I rant slightly. against my better practice I start to cry just a little as Soul pulls me more firmly to his chest stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. After sitting curled up in a ball on the couch in souls sweater soul comes out of his room and looks at me with slight worry in his crimson red eyes "Hey can we talk about what happened with Wes and with blackstar?" soul questioned sitting next to me and pulling me over into his lap resting his arms around me in a hug. I felt like a small child safe and loved in his well-toned arms hugging him like he was my life line. "sure we can it's probably a good idea but you have to promise me three things" I say seriously "ok" he nods and I take a deep breath "one, you can't laugh at me it's not funny! two, please don't get mad or jump to conclusions! and three," I say pausing and pulling him closer to myself wrapping my arms around his neck in a death grip "promise me you won't leave me" I say tightening my arms and feeling tears spill over my eyelashes then I feel his arms tighten around me and he starts stroking my hair again "I promise" he said and kissed my forehead. _ Ok so this is more Makas point on the whole lemon thing. Blackstar bursting in was inspiration from one of my followers an deviantart she thought it would be funny as hell and I have to agree him bursting in was fun to write. Anyways so Ok here is the Next chapter hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome^.^


End file.
